El niño perdido
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Peter es un chico que vive al límite en el País de Nunca Jamás. Hasta que un día, por una travesura, acaba en el Bosque Encantado...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __**Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

_Dedicado especialmente a __**Escristora**__, que, gracias a su dedicación y paciencia, han hecho que pueda seguir adelante con esta historia._

* * *

_**El niño perdido**_

* * *

.

_**I. Anya**_

La vida de Anya se estaba volviendo un tanto rutinaria. Cada día, a la misma hora, acudía a la taberna que regentaba su padre para echarle una mano en todo lo que podía. A diario pasaban todo tipo de clientes, en su mayoría hombres, donde se llenaban la tripa con los guisos que preparaba o se emborrachaban hasta perder el conocimiento.

Aquella noche convenció a su padre para que se marchara pronto a casa, puesto que se le veía bastante decaído a causa de una dolencia que le tenía con fiebre constantemente. Se encontraba recogiendo cuando, de repente, se percató de la presencia de un hombre. Normalmente no solía tener problemas para vaciar el local, pero aquella noche temía tener que hacerlo a la fuerza. Tomó un poco de aire y se acercó al cliente, que se encontraba en la barra, mirando fijamente a su vaso medio vacío de ron.

—Lo siento, pero estamos cerrando—le dijo con un hilo de voz, tímidamente.

El hombre apenas se inmutó. Tomó otro trago de su copa y giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar a la joven muchacha. A la luz de los farolillos pudo comprobar el azul intenso de sus ojos; Anya se quedó mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndose en el océano de su mirada. Se puso nerviosa y su respiración comenzó a agitarse; se ruborizó cuando él torció el gesto en media sonrisa. No sabía qué era lo que tenía aquél hombre que tanto le llamaba la atención. Sabía que no sería de fiar, pero aún así quería saber más sobre él. Se levantó despacio, posándose delante de ella, la tomó de una mano y, sin decir más, se giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta.

El tiempo pasaba y Anya no volvió a saber nada de aquel misterioso hombre. No sabía por qué, pero, desde aquella noche, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. «_Si apenas le conoces_», se decía a sí misma constantemente. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, así que, lo más sensato sería olvidarse de él cuanto antes. Hasta su padre se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su única hija.

Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando ya no tenía esperanzas de volver a verlo, ahí se encontraba, caminando con paso lento pero firme hacia la barra de la taberna, mirando a su alrededor. La joven muchacha se sintió aliviada al saber que, al menos, se encontraba bien. Pero, por otro lado, detestaba la idea de que aquel hombre, del que apenas sabía nada, ni si quiera su nombre, la dominara tanto de aquella manera. Le temblaron las piernas en cuanto lo vio acercarse. El hombre se sentó en uno de los taburetes y miró a Anya sin decir nada. Daba la sensación de que le podía leer la mente cuando le sonrió maliciosamente. La muchacha le sirvió una copa y éste se la tomó de un trago.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, una noche, aquel hombre enigmático poseyó como a nadie en su vida a la hija del tabernero. No había noche en la que ella no cayera en sus redes. Sabía que él no le convenía, que no era de fiar pero, aún así, estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él.

—¿Pensáis decirme vuestro nombre algún día?—le preguntó una noche, mientras permanecía en su lecho, junto a él. En realidad sí que lo sabía, pero quería que él se lo confirmara. Por su forma de mirarla, no parecía tener mucho interés en desvelarle tal cosa.

—Lo mejor será que no lo sepáis.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

El hombre tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se notaba que le estaba costando un mundo poder decirle las palabras exactas. Se incorporó en la cama, levantándose de ella y comenzó a vestirse.

—Mañana he de partir rumbo a un lugar que ni yo sé qué me encontraré—trató de explicarle—. Ni siquiera sé si regresaré

—Puedo esperarte—contestó rápidamente la muchacha—, no me importa cuánto...

El hombre la miró con aquella mirada felina que tanto le inquietaba a Anya. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó de él un pequeño objeto: un diminuto talismán de un color morado brillante que le entregó de inmediato a la muchacha.

—Quiero que os quedéis con esto—le dijo colocándole el obsequio alrededor del cuello—. Está relleno con polvos de hada—dijo sin dejar de mirar a la joven, que observaba con detenimiento aquel obsequio que le acababa de entregar—. Al menos es lo que me dijo aquel viejo chiflado.

—¿Por qué me lo dais?—dijo apartando la mirada del talismán, para fijarla en la del hombre que tenía delante, de pie.

—Para que os proteja—se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y prosiguió—, ya que yo no creo que pueda.

—Pues no lo hagáis. No os vayáis, yo...

—No—dijo dándole la espalda—, he de hacerlo.

—Entonces iré con vos a donde vayáis...

El rostro sombrío del hombre se desencajó del asombro. No se esperaba tal propuesta. Muchas mujeres le habían pedido que se quedaran con él, pero jamás habían decidido ir con él. Pero no, él no podía permitir que ella corriera ese peligro.

—No, pequeña—dijo sentándose al borde de la cama, junto a ella. Con su mano izquierda le apartó uno de los mechones dorados de la frente, dejándolo tras su oreja—. No puedo dejar que os pase nada. No me lo perdonaría si os ocurriera algo—el tono de su voz hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera y le resbalara una lágrima por su sonrosada mejilla. El hombre se la secó con el dedo índice, tomó una de sus manos y la besó lentamente.

Y, antes de que pudiera decir más nada, se levantó y, sin apenas detenerse, se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada de despedida.

* * *

Lo que Anya no podía imaginar era que dentro de su ser crecía el fruto de uno de esos encuentros. Cada día que pasaba menos albergaba la idea de volver a verlo. Los meses pasaron y el pequeño nació una fría mañana de invierno. Fue el momento más feliz para la joven y reciente madre.

—Tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre—le dijo al pequeño, con una amplia sonrisa.

Una mañana, mientras paseaba al pequeño por el mercado del pueblo, comenzó a escucharse demasiado alboroto y quiso saber qué ocurría. Se acercó a la muchedumbre y pudo observar con detenimiento que se trataba de una pelea entre hombres. Desconocía el motivo por lo que estaban peleando, pero le importó más bien poco al darse cuenta de que uno de los implicados en la pelea era precisamente él. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían y comenzaron a humedecerse. Debía decirle algo, tenía que contarle sobre la existencia de su hijo. Se escurrió entre el barullo de gente, sujetando con fuerza al pequeño. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de él, una extraña mujer se cruzó en su camino. No paraba de mirarla, de observar lo que hacía. Por un momento, daba la sensación de que intuyera lo que pretendía hacer. Se posó frente a Anya, impidiéndole el paso.

—Disculpad, he de hablar con ese hombre—dijo sin fijarse demasiado. La mujer se giró para comprobar de quién se trataba y volvió a mirar a Anya, pero esta vez con los ojos entornados.

—¿Y para qué queréis hablar con él, si puedo saberlo?—su voz no sonaba para nada agradable.

Anya le sonrió tímidamente.

—Debo decirle que tiene un hijo.

El rostro de aquella mujer se desencajó del estupor. No podía creerse que eso fuese cierto. No, no podía permitir que él supiera de ese niño. Debía de impedirlo. La miró celosamente y, del interior de su abrigo, extrajo un objeto plateado. Anya pudo percibir, en ese instante, que se trataba de una daga.

—Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagáis tal cosa..

Anya dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Empujó sin darse cuenta a una pobre señora que estaba tras de ella y casi se tropieza con una vasija de barro que había cerca de un puesto. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró al niño lo más fuerte que pudo y echó a correr. Pasó con dificultad entre la gente, apartándola apresuradamente, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. No muy cerca de allí, vio una cuadra de caballos y no dudó un segundo en meterse allí. Se escondió detrás de una pila de cubos de paja. Respiraba con dificultad. No entendía el por qué aquella mujer quería deshacerse de ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la presencia inmediata de su perseguidora. Creía haber conseguido despistarla, pero, por lo visto, no fue así. Anya cogió un tablón de madera y se lo lanzó, dándole de lleno en un hombro que acabó derribándola hacia el suelo. Aprovechó la ocasión para alzarse de nuevo a la carrera. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en cobrar la compostura y debía correr todo lo que sus pobres pies le podían dar.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta se estaba adentrando en el bosque sin saber a dónde ir. No podía más. Pensaba que este era su fin. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? De pronto, miró hacia el colgante que llevaba puesto. Aquel talismán que, según decían, la protegerían. Sabía cómo usarlo, así que, cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras lo frotaba sin cesar. Al abrir los ojos, una brillante luz azulada se estaba acercando hacia ella. En cuestión de segundos, se hizo del mismo tamaño que ella.

—¿Sois el Hada Azul?—preguntó Anya, entrecortadamente.

—Así es. He venido lo más rápido que he podido. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé con exactitud—le comentó sin parar de mirar hacia atrás—. Una extraña mujer me está siguiendo con la intención de matarnos—miró nuevamente hacia atrás, para comprobar que estaban solas y le entregó el niño al Hada Azul. Respiró hondo y le dio un beso al pequeño—. Cuidad de él. Llevároslo lejos de aquí, no me importa dónde.

El Hada Azul asintió y se quedó pensativa unos segundos, mirando al bebé.

—Tranquila, tengo unas amigas en otro lugar y ellas podrán cuidarlo.

Se escuchó un crujido a lo lejos. Era la mujer; corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se hallaban. Anya se quitó el colgante y se lo puso en el cuello de su hijo. Aquella mujer alzó un brazo dispuesta a lanzar la daga que empuñaba en su mano derecha, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, el Hada Azul sacó su varita, formuló unas palabras y la hizo desaparecer entre una nube blanquecina.

—Ya está—dijo triunfante—, ya no os perseguirá más por...

Pero Anya ya no se encontraba de pie a su lado; permanecía tumbada boca arriba con la cara pálida y ligeramente perlada en sudor; la daga la alcanzó y la tenía hundida en el abdomen. El hada se agachó, exhausta.

—¡No puede ser! Si la desvié antes de que pudiera lanzarla.

—Cuidad de mi pequeño—le dijo Anya, sin apenas aliento, mirando por última vez a su hijo—. No dejéis que le ocurra nada...—en el rostro del Hada Azul se reflejaba claramente el horror que sentía en esos momentos. Sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Anya tragó saliva con dificultad y tosió. Un hilo de sangre le brotó de la comisura de los labios—. Sólo pido una cosa más: quiero que se llame Peter, como mi padre...

Anya sonrió, con la vista fija en su pequeño retoño y formuló unas últimas palabras que el Hada Azul no alcanzó a oír. Finalmente, dio un breve suspiro y el brillo de sus hermosos ojos ambarinos se apagó.

_**II. El País de Nunca Jamás**_

—¡Peter!—exclamó Campanilla—¿Dónde te has metido?

—¡Ssh!—chistó el aludido desde detrás de unos arbustos. Estaba observando con detenimiento un barco que había en la orilla de la playa— Nos vas a delatar.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? No te metas en líos precisamente ahora que..

Pero el muchacho ya no la escuchaba. Pensó en algo alegre y salió volando hacia su destino. Se paró justo en la ventana del camarote del capitán del barco y se relamió los labios al ver semejante manjar que estaba a punto de degustar. Abrió sigilosamente la ventana y entró por ella, volando por encima del capitán. Sin pensárselo demasiado, se acercó a él hábilmente y le cogió un muslo del pavo que había justo en medio de la mesa y le dio un buen bocado.

—Vaya, vaya...—murmuró el capitán, pasivamente— Otra vez el entrometido de Peter Pan en mi camarote.

—¿Me echabas de menos, capitán?—en su rostro se dibujó una irónica sonrisa.

—Jamás. Eres peor que un dolor de estómago...

—¡Oh, venga! No seas tan rancio conmigo. Si en el fondo sé que me adoras—otra amplia sonrisa asomó por su cara.

—Será mejor que te largues si no quieres que ese trozo de pavo sea lo último que saborees...

—¿Sabes, capitán?—dijo haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza de éste— Se rumorea por ahí que tu mano izquierda se marchó porque eres realmente feo...—una sonora carcajada retumbó en su garganta—¿es eso cierto?

—Deja de decir sandeces—la paciencia del capitán estaba al límite de agotarse. Se masajeó la sien con su mano sana y miró de soslayo al muchacho—. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y eso, amigo mío, no es nada bueno.

El chico, que en ese momento estaba colgado de la lampara de araña del techo, saltó y salió volando , posándose encima de la mesa. Bajó despacio y caminó lentamente por la estancia, observando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

—Qué de cosas aburridas que tenéis los adultos—dijo cogiendo una brújula y mirándola con minuciosidad—¿qué se supone que es esto?—preguntó rascándose la cabeza, alborotándose así su dorado cabello.

—Algo que tú jamás usarás, mocoso—el tono de voz del capitán estaba cada vez más irritante.

Peter siguió curioseando cada rincón del camarote. Paseó los dedos por encima del mueble de madera que había justo enfrente a la gran mesa. Sus ojos azulados se fijaron en una caja rojiza de madera. En ella había inscrito unas letras verdes que Peter no logró entender. Abrió la caja con delicadeza y sacó lo que había en su interior: un colgante de oro en forma de medialuna con varias esmeraldas incrustadas a su alrededor.

—¿Pero qué...?—Peter lo dejó colgando frente a sus ojos unos segundos antes de que el capitán se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de coger.

—Deja eso en su lugar ahora mismo y lárgate.

El chico lo metió en la caja y miró vacilante al pirata.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

—No lo pienso repetir otra vez. Deja eso en su lugar y lárgate.

—Eres un gruñón, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Mi paciencia acabó, chico!—dijo poniéndose en pie y desenvainando su espada— Devuélveme esa caja o moriréis por ello.

—Para ello, tendrás que atraparme.

Peter dio un brinco y comenzó a revolotear por la habitación, burlándose a cada momento que se le apreciaba del capitán, aumentándole la rabia por momentos. Pasó al lado de la ventana y salió por ella, quedándose junto a ella.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?—se rió el muchacho. Pegó otro salto y dio varias piruetas en el aire antes de postrarse en lo alto de una de las velas del barco—¡Será un bonito relicario donde decorar en mi guarida!—le gritó antes de salir volando nuevamente, alejándose del barco.

Hook tenía a toda la tripulación detrás del chico. No podía permitir que se llevara aquella cajita. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Milah. Y ese mocoso se lo acababa de robar.

—¡Peter Pan!—replicó Campanilla a lo lejos—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

El muchacho miró hacia atrás y pudo ver cómo aquellos piratas se acercaban a toda prisa hacia su guarida. Miró a su pequeña amiga y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me temo que le he hecho enfurecer al Capitán Hook—dijo entre risas.

—¿Tenías, precisamente ahora que he de ausentarme un tiempo, que meterte en líos, Peter?—dijo irritada la pequeña hada.

—¿Ausentarte?—se extrañó Peter—¿A dónde te vas?

—Voy a visitar a unas amigas que requieren de mi ayuda; lejos de aquí, de Nunca Jamás.

Campanilla se acercó al centro de la guarida, donde sacó su minúscula varita, formuló unas cuantas palabras y comenzó a formarse un agujero en el suelo que se estaba agrandando por momentos.

—He de irme ya, Peter. Por lo que más quieras, no te metas en más líos.

—¡Espera, Campanilla!—la detuvo Peter. Miró una vez más por la ventana de la guarida, observando cómo el Capitán Hook y sus secuaces intentaba derribar la puerta. Se giró hacia el hada, le sonrió y, sin pensarlo siquiera, agarró a su pequeña amiga, precipitándose en aquel vórtice que los llevaría lejos de allí.

* * *

NDA: Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte de mi historia. Sinceramente, iba a incluir una tercera viñeta a esta parte pero, por culpa del límite de caracteres, me he visto obligada a ponerla en el siguiente capítulo.

Me ha costado horrores acabar con la historia de Anya y todo lo que le ocurre, ya que las escenas de acción son algo complejas para mí y, de verdad, que, entre la poca motivación y que no conseguía escribir lo que quería. Así que, espero que al menos haya conseguido transmitir lo que pretendía.

Espero que os haya gustado. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**III. El Bosque Encantado**_

—¡Campanilla!—exclamó Peter, desesperado por que llegara el hada—¡Campanilla!

La pequeña hada revoloteó rápidamente hasta el muchacho que, en esos momentos, se hallaba colgado de una rama de un árbol. Campanilla frunció el ceño y lo señaló con un dedo.

—¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que en el Bosque Encantado no puedes volar, como en Nunca Jamás—le reprendió por enésima vez en esa semana. Cogió su varita y, tras mencionar una breves palabras, bajó al muchacho con cuidado, dejándolo en el suelo.

—Pues no me gusta nada este sitio. ¡Quiero regresar a Nunca Jamás!—refunfuñó Peter, haciendo un mohín enfadado.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres—replicó el hada—, puesto que es por tu culpa el que estés aquí en vez de...—caminaba delante del chico y, al dejar de escuchar sus pasos tras de ella, se giró para ver qué ocurría. Se cruzó de brazos al ver que el niño la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, mirándola de arriba abajo—¿Puedo saber qué pasa ahora?

—Camp... Campanilla...—consiguió decir al fin Peter—¡Te has agrandado!

Campanilla se carcajeó al escuchar sus palabras.

—Ya te expliqué que en este mundo la magia es diferente. Aquí las hadas podemos adoptar un tamaño normal de un humano...

Peter alzó una ceja, mirándola con extrañeza. Era la primera vez que realmente veía de verdad a su amiga. Tantos años siendo amigos y jamás se había fijado en que era realmente hermosa. Se sonrojó por aquellos pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza. Ladeó su sonrisa y se echó a reír.

—Pareces una vieja con este aspecto—comentó retomando el paseo. Campanilla lo miró de reojo e hizo como que no escuchó nada—¿A dónde me llevas, a todo esto?—se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

—Como veo que no puedo dejarte solo, lo mejor será que te quedes con unas amigas mías.

—¿Qué?—se quejó Peter—¿Me estás diciendo que estaré con uno de esos adultos aburridos que me dirán lo que tengo que hacer? ¡Ah, no, me niego a eso!

—Peter, no me dejas otra. Créeme que me gusta esto menos que a ti, pero no tengo otra opción mejor que la de dejarte aquí. No te conoces este lugar y un día de estos me darás un buen disgusto.

Peter se pasó el resto del camino protestando. No soportaba la idea de tener que obedecer a nadie. Le gustaba su vida en el País de Nunca Jamás. Lo echaba de menos. Al igual que echaba de menos a sus amigos, los niños perdidos, como él los llamaba. Allí no tenían reglas, podían hacer lo que se les antojara y no tenían que preocuparse más que por divertirse y pasarlo bien. El Bosque Encantado no tenía nada que le divirtiera. Y encima estaba plagado de adultos, con aquellas normas que a Peter le resultaban tan absurdas.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña. De la chimenea salía un espeso humo blanco y a Peter le llamó la atención. Nunca antes había visto una casa igual. De ella, salió una hermosa muchacha con una capa roja sobre sus hombros. Recibió al niño con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tú debes de ser Peter, ¿no es así?—Peter la miró de soslayo y asintió, incómodo— Yo soy Red y espero que te sientas como en casa...

—Red—la interrumpió, de pronto, Campanilla—, si me disculpas, he de irme. El Hada Azul me necesita y no puedo demorarme por más tiempo—se giró hacia el pequeño y suspiró—. Pórtate bien, Peter. Vendré a por ti en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho vio cómo su amiga volvía a su estatura normal de hada y se fue alejando del lugar. Miró de reojo a la joven muchacha, que acababa de abrir la puerta con la sonrisa aún puesta en su rostro. Peter tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, sin más remedio, entró tras la muchacha.

—Ponte cómodo. Voy a ver si mi abuela tiene preparado algo para comer y salgo en seguida, ¿vale?

Peter observó aquel hogar con detención. Todo lo que había en ella le parecía no menos curioso. Le recordaba, en cierto modo, al camarote del Capitán Hook. Puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en ello, ya que estaba más que claro que los adultos eran unos raros con algunas cosas. Se subió encima de la mesa que había en mitad de la salita y observó la lampara que colgaba del techo. ¿Para qué querría alguien algo tan extraño? Dio un respingo cuando la joven muchacha regresó de la cocina con una bandeja de madera entre las manos. Peter reparó en que, sobre ella, habían varios pastelillos de chocolate. Se relamió los labios sólo con mirarlos.

—Están recién hechos—dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja encima de la mesa—. Espero que te gusten.

El niño se puso en cuclillas e intentó coger uno, pero la muchacha le agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

—Te dejaré que cojas todos los que quieras, si te bajas de ahí y te sientas en esa silla de ahí.

Peter obedeció a regañadientes; detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero no tenía más remedio. Bajó despacio de la mesa y se sentó en la primera silla que vio. Cogió el pastelillo de antes y, sin más, le dio un bocado. Aquel pastelillo era el manjar más delicioso que jamás había probado.

—Por tu cara veo que te ha gustado—le dijo con su dulce sonrisa.

Peter asintió efusivamente y le sonrió a la chica. Tal vez, aquel extraño lugar, no estuviera tan mal como parecía.

_**IV. Bienvenidos a Storybrooke**_

Julia Standford adoraba su vida. Trabajaba desde hacía muchos años como profesora en la escuela del pueblo de Storybrooke. Algunas veces, acompañaba siempre que podía a Mary Margaret, una de sus compañeras de trabajo en el colegio, como voluntaria en el hospital del pueblo. Se sentía orgullosa de poder ayudar a todo el que se lo pedía, sin obtener nada a cambio.

Pero, desde hacía un tiempo, a Julia le preocupaba uno de sus alumnos, Ryan Banning. El chico era algo problemático y no sabía cómo controlar su mala conducta. Aunque Julia entendía a la perfección su comportamiento; al parecer, el niño había crecido sin padres y no conseguía que nadie le adoptara. Un día, Julia tomó la decisión de acoger al chico durante un tiempo, con la intención de que, tal vez, consiga dominar el temperamento del niño.

Aquella semana había sido dura para todos. Era la tercera vez que mandaban a Ryan al despacho del director por pelearse con uno de sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó Ruby, la guapa camarera del Granny's, al ver la cara del chico.

—Se ha peleado con uno de sus compañeros de clase—contestó Julia. Dio un largo suspiro y le dio un pequeño sorbo al café que acababa de servirle Ruby—. Ya no sé qué más hacer con él.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué te peleaste con ese chico?

Ryan no despegaba la mirada del suelo, mientras hacía girar el taburete giratorio donde estaba sentado.

—Ese idiota de Miller se lo buscó—contestó toscamente.

—¿Pero qué te hizo?

—¡Pues que es un chiflado, eso es lo que me hizo!—dijo alzando la voz— Empezó a decir memeces como que yo, al no tener padres, debo ser Peter Pan y que, como estoy viviendo con Julia, que ella es Campanilla—bufó al confesar esto último—¿te lo puedes creer?—se paró en seco y se quedó pensativo—Es como si tú, por vivir con tu abuela, de repente eres Caperucita Roja—volvió a bufar tras el comentario y negó con la cabeza—. Así que, me sacó de mis casillas y le zurré. Se lo tenía bien merecido...

—Pero pegarle a alguien está mal, Ryan.

—Se lo estaba buscando.

—¿Y el haber golpeado a ese chico, ha hecho que te sientas bien?—le preguntó con voz suave.

Ryan negó con la cabeza y la agachó avergonzado. Ruby cogió uno de los pastelillos de chocolate que habían en el mostrador de la encimera y se lo entregó al chico.

—Si me prometes que no vuelves a meterte en más líos como este, te daré alguno más de estos.

A Ryan se le iluminó la cara al ver el pastelillo frente a él. Miró a la joven con una sonrisa enorme y asintió efusivamente.

—Lo prometo.

A Ryan siempre le cayó bien aquella camarera. Tenía la extraña sensación de que ya le había prometido algo parecido antes.

* * *

La mañana que se rompió el hechizo en Storybrooke, Peter se hallaba en el recreo del colegio. Una enorme nube morada cegó a todo el pueblo. Peter no entendía absolutamente nada. De pronto, miles de recuerdos que habían sido borrados hasta el momento, le regresaron a la memoria. Comenzó a recordar a los niños perdidos, a Nunca Jamás, al Bosque Encantado, a...

—Campanilla...—exclamó, sobresaltado.

Salió corriendo hacia donde se suponía que estaba la profesora. No la encontraba por ninguna parte. Todo parecía un completo caos. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir cuando, al fin, consiguió dar con ella. Se encontraba en la sala de profesores junto con el resto del profesorado.

—¡Campanilla!—exclamó y salió disparado hacia ella, abrazándola fuerte.

—Peter...—le dijo, siguiéndole el abrazo, acariciándole el pelo para calmarlo. Sentía que estaba algo nervioso por el momento.

—¿Pero... qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué, de repente, me acuerdo de todo?

—No lo sabemos, Peter—contestó negando con la cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Mary Margaret—. Creemos que todo ha sido obra de algún hechizo. No puede ser por otra cosa.

—¿Un hechizo? ¿Pero por qué?

—Tampoco lo sabemos, pero pronto lo averiguaremos...

A pesar de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y, mientras descubrían cómo regresar al Bosque Encantado, se decidió que cada ciudadano de Storybrooke regresara a su vida como hasta el momento.

Una mañana, Peter se dirigía, junto con Campanilla, hacia el colegio, cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien no muy lejos de allí. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar la última vez que le vio. Jamás pudo imaginar que, precisamente en aquel lugar, se reencontrarían. Y, para desgracia de Peter, ese alguien también se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Tú!—vociferó Hook al ver a Peter. Se acercó al muchacho, amenazante, alzando su afilado garfio, con ojos llenos de ira— Llevo años esperando este momento y no pienso perder un sólo minuto más...

Peter intentó huir de las garras del hombre, pero no pudo más que tropezarse con el escalón de la acera y caer de espaldas. Hook aprovechó la ocasión y lo asió con fuerza de la camisa con su única mano buena.

—Tú me robaste algo que me pertenece y quiero que me lo devuelvas.

—Suelta al chico, Hook...—espetó Campanilla de repente.

—No hasta que me devuelva lo que es mío.

—Yo no lo tengo, Hook.

—No te creo...—dijo acercándolo más hacia él. Bajó la mirada hacia algo que el muchacho llevaba en el cuello colgando. Le llamó la atención por el brillo intenso que desprendía y quiso verlo. Se quedó absorto al recordar dónde había visto antes. Una furia enorme se apoderó más aún de su ser—¿De dónde has robado esto? ¡Dime!

—No lo he robado—le contestó Peter—. Este colgante me pertenece.

—¡Mientes!

—Es la verdad. Lo he llevado desde siempre, desde que nací. Es lo único que tengo de mi madre...

Hook se quedó absorto ante aquella afirmación y suavizó el gesto.

—¡Mientes!—repitió de nuevo, más alterado que la vez anterior— Es imposible que tu madre te entregara esto.

—El chico tiene razón, Killian—Hook alzó la mirada hacia la persona que estaba tras él. Se trataba del Hada Azul, que caminaba despacio hacia el pirata, con tranquilidad—. Yo estaba junto a Anya cuando se lo entregó al chico, poco antes de morir.

—Anya...—el rostro del capitán volvió a suavizarse, soltando lentamente al chico. No podía creerse que aquella dulce muchacha ya no se encontrase entre ellos.

—Sí, por lo visto, fue el padre de Peter quien le regaló ese talismán a su madre...

Hook miró con los ojos desorbitados al Hada Azul sin poder creerse lo que le acababa de decir. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No, no puede ser verdad.

—¿Por qué no?—quiso saber Peter.

Hook dirigió la mirada hacia el pequeño. Lo observó detenidamente y pudo verse a sí mismo a su edad en sus ojos. Los mismos ojos azul intenso que tenía él. Y, entonces, lo supo.

—Porque este talismán se lo regalé yo a Anya...

* * *

_Aquella fría mañana, sobre la espesa hierba del Bosque Encantado, Anya formuló sus últimas palabras que el Hada Azul no alcanzó oír antes de su último aliento._

—_Sé feliz, Killian Jones..._

* * *

_NDA: Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Como ya he dicho en la nota de autor del capítulo anterior, la inspiración me ha llegado en el último momento. Seguro que está plagado de errores y de algún dedazo (segurísimo, vaya), así que no seáis muy malos con ese tema, que ni siquiera he podido betearlo ni nada. xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Así que, si sois taaan amables de dejarme un comentario (ya sea para bien o para mal, pero dejadlo), os lo agradecería eternamente. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima. _

**_Miss Lefroy_**


End file.
